O Hotel
by Turma da Madruga
Summary: Fred e George convidam três casais para a inauguração de seu hotel. Slash
1. prologo

**Título:** O Hotel  
**Autoras:** Ivana, Dany Ceres, Paula Lírio e Tachel.  
**Classificação:** Comédia, Romance, PG-13.  
**Disclaimers:** Essa estória é baseada em situações e personagens criados e possuídos por J. K. Rowling e vários meios de publicação e distribuição que incluem, mas não se limitam a, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Rocco Editora e Warner Brothers Inc. Essa narração não foi criada com intuito de lucro ou de infringir quaisquer leis de direitos autorais ou de marca patenteada que possam estar ligados a essas empresas ou de insultar os atores que deram vida aos personagens.  
**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo.  
**Desafios:** 84 (novos)

**PRÓLOGO**

**Convite**

_Fred e George convidam seus grandes amigos e acompanhantes para o teste de atendimento de seu mais novo estabelecimento: **O Duplo Sentido** – o melhor lugar para passar aquela noite inesquecível com seu companheiro! _

O **Duplo Sentido** traz quartos únicos que despertarão o velho fogo e atendimento diferenciado com recepções duplas para reviver o ar de mistério!

Veja alguns dos quartos que oferecemos:

• _Bom de fôlego? Experimente nosso quarto **Mergulho Caliente! **Metade do quarto é submerso em água morna e aromatizada! _

• Sentindo-se paradisíaco? Oferecemos o quarto **Sex on The Beach **completo com areia de praia espalhada pelo chão, sons do oceano e maresia!

• Volte a ser criança com os brinquedos e mais brinquedos dos mais variados tipos que completam o quarto **"Wanna play?"! **

• Tara por hipogrifos? Experimente nosso **"Caverna do Amor **"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Ora, faça-me o favor! Está sendo mais difícil do que nunca. – dizia Harry.

Severus Snape virou mais uma página do jornal e bebeu um pouco de seu chá, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Harry sabia que ele fazia isso de propósito para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado, mas saber disso não fazia com que não funcionasse.

– Sei que não é fã dos Weasleys, mas achei que já havia percebido que eu gosto deles. Nós vamos ajudá-los. Já prometi que iríamos ajudar.

Isso aparentemente chamou a atenção de Severus, que levantou os olhos para Harry e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Não me olhe assim! Eles imploraram por ajuda e você mesmo admitiu uma vez que eles eram engenhosos.

– O que não significa que assinei um contrato dizendo que gostaria de me envolver em um de seus projetos. – disse o homem mais velho, voltando a ler seu jornal. – Diga a eles que estaremos ocupados ou qualquer outra desculpa.

– Mas eu quero ir. Acho que seria bom para o nosso relacionamento, Severus.

– Estava sobre a impressão... – Virando mais uma vez a página –... de que não tínhamos problemas no nosso relacionamento. – Novo gole na xícara de chá. – Seus gritos ontem pela manhã me pareceram bem sinceros.

– Não temos problemas. – Harry disse se virando em direção à porta, tentando esconder seu rosto corado. – Queria manter as coisas assim... por favor, Severus.

– Não vejo necessidade. – disse Snape depois de fechar o jornal e beber mais um gole de seu chá.

– Mas que droga, Severus! É só um favor pros gêmeos!

– Ah... agora compreendo. Uma celebridade em uma inauguração fechada... Uma boa estratégia. Entendo porque fizeram sucesso.

– Então nós vamos, certo? – disse Harry, nem ao menos tentando desmentir a afirmação.

– Tudo bem, se insiste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Moony, seria divertido!

– Divertido dormir num quarto cheio de água? – Remus perguntou, incrédulo.

– É, talvez não nesse, mas seria interessante nos encontrar longe de antigos membros da Ordem, longe do retrato gritante da minha mãe, sabe... só nós dois!

– Você sabe que os gêmeos significam confusão, Sirius. Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

– Você está ficando velho, Moony, meu amigo... Onde está o Maroto que conheci?

– Não seja uma bicha dramática, Padfoot.

– Moony! Eu não sou dramático! – disse, indignado. – Bicha sim, dramático não.

Remus suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça.

– O que faríamos num motel que não fazemos normalmente?

Sirius se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

– Bem... – disse Sirius pensativo, o abraçando e beijando seu pescoço. – Tenho certeza que poderemos pensar em algo até lá.

– Hmm... talvez eu precise de convencimento, afinal de contas.

– Tudo bem. Eu tenho muito tempo para te convencer, Remus. – Sirius lhe deu outro beijo nos lábios, dessa vez com mais calor. - E não vai se arrepender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Não acredito naqueles dois! – Ron esbravejava.

– O que foi dessa vez? Viu Severus e Potter se agarrando no corredor de novo? – perguntou Draco, se levantando do sofá e caminhando até seu namorado.

– Quem? Não, não precisava de mais isso também. Harry não esteve aqui com o Snape, só veio me entregar uma coisa.

– Então... quem são os "dois" em quem você não acredita?

– George e Fred!

– Que tem seus irmãos?

– Eu te digo o que tem. – falava entre dentes, andando de um lado para o outro. – Abriram esse motel aqui nas redondezas.

Draco apanhou o convite dourado que Ron jogara para o alto e começou a rir baixinho depois de ler o que estava escrito.

– Seus irmãos são loucos, concordo, mas qual é o problema?

– Esse convite não é válido pra mim! Eles não me convidaram! – disse, amuado.

– ...

– Draco! Eles convidam Harry, convidam até a cobra maldita do Snape, mas não querem me convidar!

– ...

– Estou de saco cheio desse negócio de "família, família, negócios a parte"! Que vontade de estrangular aqueles dois!

Draco se sentou novamente no sofá.

– E lá vamos nós...

– Quero dizer, custava me darem alguns produtos novos da loja de logros?

Draco começou a bater os dedos no couro do sofá, acompanhando o ritmo com os pés, mas o desinteresse passou despercebido por Ron.

– Toda vez que apareço, eles fazem uma piadinha sem graça sobre abrir uma linha de crédito pra me ajudar a pagar...

– Oh, a angústia...

– Eles sempre foram injustos comigo. Não sei se você sabe, eles transformaram meu urso em uma aranha caranguejeira...

– Ron, - Draco interrompeu. - Era uma aranha de jardim, inofensiva.Devia estar com mais medo de você do que você dela.

– Eu era um bebê! Além disso, eles vivem rindo porque os Chudley Cannons não ganham nenhuma partida desde que virei goleiro...

– O que não deixa de ser verdade...

– E sempre que tenho que aparatar, eles... – mas não pôde continuar, Draco o interrompeu.

– Chega, Ron. Não agüento mais a choradeira. Eu pago uma merda de suíte pra você, mas pára de reclamar!

– Foda-se, Malfoy, não quero que pague nada pra mim, como se fosse uma garota!

– Mas reclamando como se fosse uma, nem teria visto diferença! E agora nós vamos! Fiquei curioso e ninguém deixa de convidar um Malfoy para um evento.

– Se você acha que pode decidir as coisas sem falar comigo antes, está totalmente enganado!

– Ron, era você quem queria ir, lembra?

– Era, mas...

– E era você quem estava gritando há alguns segundos, lembra?

– Sim, mas...

Draco colocou seus braços em volta de Ron e o beijou, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo. Separou-se dele somente para dizer:

– Adoro discutir com você, Weasel, mas agora temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os letreiros do "Duplo Sentido" foram enfeitiçados para serem notados somente pelas pessoas certas, ou seja: as que já sabiam do lugar ou as que estavam em muita necessidade de um lugar parecido.

Fred viu quando Severus Snape chegou e logo notou que a figura do antigo Mestre ainda era impressionante e suas vestes ainda pareciam revoar às suas costas.

– Professor Snape. – um leve cumprimento de cabeça foi sua resposta. Fred pensou que Harry deveria ser muito bom de cama para convencer o austero mestre de poções a participar de qualquer coisa proposta por um Weasley. – Quer um quarto?

– Presumiria que sim, afinal, estou aqui, não estou? – Snape fez uma careta. – Onde está seu irmão?

– Na outra recepção – disse Fred. – A idéia de dividir a recepção foi minha, sabe? Achei que daria um toque a mais de mistério se os amantes somente se encontrassem dentro do quarto. – sorriu alegremente.

– Fascinante. – O tom era educado, mas Fred quase pode apostar que, se soubesse oclumência, veria os olhos do antigo professor se revirando em sua mente.

– Então, professor... – Fred então teve uma idéia genial. Uma idéia que lhe renderia muitas risadas. Isso se escapasse vivo, claro. –...Tenho o quarto perfeito para o senhor. - Disse entregando a chave de portal que, convenientemente, era um tubo de lubrificante.

Severus segurou o frasco e sumiu, deixando Fred Weasley rindo em cima do balcão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George estava entediado. Ninguém aparecia na sua metade da portaria e ele estava começando a achar que ninguém iria aparecer. Contudo, um homem com a cabeça repleta de cabelos negros revoltos, cabelos que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, sorriu para ele do outro lado do balcão.

– Sonhando acordado no trabalho, George? Será que devo contar para seu patrão?

– Harry! – cumprimentou cordialmente ao outro. – Como tem passado?

– Muito bem, obrigado. E a Sra. Weas... er... Molly?

– Bem, está bem. – George achava engraçado o fato de Harry chamar sua mãe de senhora, ainda mais porque ela pedira para ser chamada de Molly pelo garoto desde o fim da guerra. – Está interessado em um quarto?

– Sim, por favor.

George viu Harry sorrir e pensou que a cobra treinada não merecia aquele sorriso.

Contudo, pensou, ele parece feliz.

– Aqui está, Harry. – disse George sorrindo ao ver os olhos esbugalhados de Harry ao ver o que exatamente estava segurando.

– Espere... Mas pra qual quarto estou indo? – Depois de ver o olhar confuso de George, ele ficou ainda mais assustado. – George... vocês planejaram isso bem, não é?

– Claro, Harry! Eu e meu irmão estamos escolhendo os quartos que mais combinem com os ocupantes. Não se preocupe! Quando é que fizemos algo de errado?

– ...An? – Harry parecia muito preocupado quando a chave de portal o levou para longe dali. Será que George dissera algo errado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco observou George, distraído, ler uma revista e sorriu de lado. Isso seria divertido.

– Bom dia, Weasley.

– O que quer, Malfoy? – ele disse, um tanto rispidamente, levantando os olhos para encarar o ex-sonserino.

– Ora, ora, ora, isso não é jeito de falar com um cliente, Weasley. – disse sarcasticamente, balançando a cabeça. – O que aconteceu com "o cliente sempre tem razão"?

– Bem vindo ao Duplo Sentido, adeus. Cuidado com o degrau da saída. – disse voltando a olhar a revista.

Mas Draco não desistiria assim tão fácil. Riu para si mesmo e começou a fazer sua lista:

– Quero seu melhor quarto. O mais caro, o mais bonito. O mais confortável. O mais...

– Tá, entendi, cala a boca! – George o respondeu. Como Ron conseguia suportar aquele cara? Nem pela melhor bunda do mundo, George... – Espera, meu irmão também vem?

– Claro que vem, Weasley, por que acha que estou aqui?

George havia pensado em entregar a chave de portal para um dos piores quartos, mas teve piedade do irmãozinho e se conformou em somente aumentar muito a conta. Pegou a chave de um dos melhores quartos. Tampouco queria ter que lidar com o loiro num processo judicial.

– Aqui está, Malfoy. Espero que morra engasgado no champanhe gratuito.

– Imagine... Garanto que eu e seu irmão usaremos o champanhe de maneira espetacular.

O sorriso malicioso que Malfoy lançou foi a última coisa que George viu antes da Chave de Portal levar o loiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fred viu seu irmão entrando e não conseguiu se segurar:

– Não, maninho, nada de quarto de graça pra você.

– Cala a boca, Fred. – Ron dizia enquanto suas orelhas ficavam um pouco mais vermelhas. – Se não fosse pela insistência de Draco, pode ter certeza que eu não estaria aqui.

– Oh, o namorado... Que coisa mais romântica, Ron.

– Cala a boca.

– Ora, Ron, não fique chateado. – disse Fred sorrindo docemente. – Se quiser, nós dividimos a conta em três vezes sem juros...

Fred sentiu o perigo se aproximando quando o irmão tentou alcançar a varinha.

– Certo... – Apressadamente, Fred observou as prateleiras, retirando um dos frascos de lá e o jogando na direção do irmão. – Já que é um romance, vamos lhes trazer os bons tempos de volta! Tome sua chave de portal.Vamos, vamos! Não quer deixar seu amor esperando, quer?

Ron não teve tempo de ficar envergonhado com a natureza do objeto que apanhara no ar, ele já tinha sentido o puxão em seu umbigo que indicava que o encanto estava funcionando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George fazia listas mentais de como castrar loiretes oxigenados quando ouviu uma voz alegre dizendo:

– Maroto honorário!

– Sirius! – disse George, rindo. – Que alegria te ver! Não sabia se veria o velho casal por aqui...  
– Por isso mesmo estamos aqui. – disse Siris, emburrado. – Quero mudar essa estória de "velho"...

– Veio ao lugar certo, então! – Disse George alegremente. – Quer que tipo de quarto?

– Surpreenda-me!

George fechou os olhos e apontou para uma prateleira. Pegou o primeiro frasco que sentiu nos dedos e o apresentou a Sirius.

– Então, segure esse frasco e boa aventura, Sr. Black! Brincar de cachorrinho num lugar novo pode ser divertido.

George só pode rir com a cara que o homem fez.

Aquele dia estava ficando cada vez melhor!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Hahaha... Bem vindo ao Duplo Sentido, Professor Lupin! Hahahaha!

– Está se sentindo bem, Fred?

Ele foi parando de rir aos poucos.

– Nada, só rindo do irmãozinho... Espera, quem disse que sou o Fred?

– Além do meu faro... – Remus esperou Fred revirar os olhos. – Li a plaqueta em cima do balcão.

– Er... Certo. Presumo que quer um quarto, acertei? – disse Fred, lembrando-se do único ano em que teve aulas com o homem e mostrando devido respeito.

– Está certo. Quero algo confortável, nada muito estranho.

– Ah, Remus, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso.

– Como?

– Já estive em sua casa, vocês têm conforto lá. Aqui nós proporcionamos novas experiências. Nada de marasmo pra você, professor.

– Sim, mas...

– Garantimos a sua satisfação ou terá todo o direito de reclamar depois, porque é contra nossos princípios devolver dinheiro.

– Certo. – riu Remus. – Tudo bem, qualquer um com algo além de confortável, então.

– Segure essa chave de portal, professor.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Ron acabou aterrissando numa superfície macia. Um tapete felpudo, feito de um material muito parecido com pêlos de uma juba de leão. Olhou em volta e se surpreendeu com o quarto. Não acreditava que Draco fosse escolher algo tão rústico. O loiro sempre exigia luxo, e, apesar de confortável, o quarto não era nem um pouco luxuoso.

- Uau... – murmurou, levantando-se do tapete. Aquele era o tipo de ambiente que Ron gostava.

O lugar era grande e muito parecido com um chalé. O chão e as paredes de madeira, assim como quase todos os móveis. No centro do quarto, de frente para uma lareira acesa, uma cama enorme, a maior que Ron já tinha visto em toda a sua vida, coberta com um edredom vermelho escuro. Numa mesa perto da cama, os mais variados doces e sopas, chocolate quente, firewhisky e cerveja amanteigada.

O quarto era perfeito para uma noite a dois. E, do jeito que os tapetes no chão eram confortáveis, ele e Draco poderiam fazer sexo em qualquer lugar.

Caminhando pelo quarto, notou que havia apenas uma porta. E, se aquilo era o banheiro...

- Onde é a saída desse lugar? – perguntou em voz alta, esperando que o quarto dessa a resposta.

- Ron? – uma voz chamou, fazendo Ron pular de susto.

- Harry? – Ron questionou, surpreso.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou, confuso.

– O que _você_ está fazendo aq... Ahh! Fred e George! Só pode ser brincadeira deles! – Ron reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- O quê? Claro que não, Ron. Eles não fariam esse tipo de brincadeira com Severus.

- Bem... Eles não queriam que eu viesse. E Draco teve que... – Ron parou de falar, arregalando os olhos. – Draco vai pensar que eu e você estamos fazendo alguma coisa de errada! Merda! Onde é a saída?

Ron começou a andar de um lado ao outro, procurando por uma porta escondida.

- Ron. – Harry chamou, mas o amigo não pareceu ouvir. – Ron? RON!

- O quê? – perguntou, apalpando um quadro com a imagem de uma praia, como se tentasse sair por ali.

- A porta só vai aparecer daqui a vinte e três horas e quarenta minutos. – Harry falou, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – quarenta e três minutos, para ser mais específico.

- Como assim? Vou ficar o dia todo trancado aqui com você? E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se um de nós se acidentar? E se a comida acabar? E se eu tiver algum tipo de ataque de... – Ron falava, obviamente entrando em pânico. - Cadê minha varinha? Onde foi parar minha varinha? Harry!

- Calma. – Harry disse. – Tenha calma. A minha também sumiu. É só um dia. Não é como se fôssemos ficar aqui para o resto das nossas vidas.

Ron calou a boca e sentou na cama, respirando fundo.

- Além do mais... Não é a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos num quarto de motel. – Harry brincou.

- Ah! É diferente! Era apenas uma brincadeira. Isso aqui é sério. E é para ser aproveitado num relacionamento sério.

- Eu concordo com você. – Harry disse. – Mas não temos como sair daqui. Vamos. Deve ter alguma coisa aqui para se fazer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bem - Harry disse, jogando-se na cama. –, não há mais nada para se fazer nesse quarto além de comer e trepar.

- Eu não achei que esse quarto fosse tão pervertido. Pensei que era mais romântico. – Ron murmurou, sentando na cama e jogando em cima da colcha todos os brinquedos que haviam encontrado espalhados pelo quarto. Havia coisas ali que ele nem sequer sabia como funcionava.

- Não é o quarto que é pervertido. – Harry riu, virando o corpo de lado, para poder olhar as coisas que haviam encontrado. – Ele apenas proporciona diversão aos pervertidos.

- Mas... _tudo_ isso?

- O quê? Não conhecia brinquedos sexuais? – perguntou, ironizando. – Eu sempre achei que Malfoy era fresco, mas não a esse ponto.

- Claro que usamos alguns brinquedos! – Ron exclamou, corando profundamente. – Mas não tanta coisa assim! Por exemplo... Como isso aqui funciona? – perguntou, mostrando o que parecia ser uma cápsula muito grande de remédio.

- Ah. Esse foi lançado recentemente. Acho até que vende numa loja em Londres... – Harry disse, com um sorriso maroto. – É o "Escravinho".

- Escravinho?

- Sim. Se eu ordenar que ele "acorde", ele vai entrar em você e, por exemplo, provocar sua próstata até que eu o mande parar.

Ron arregalou os olhos, mas parecia bastante interessado.

- E esse aqui? – perguntou, apontando para um cordão com várias bolinhas de vários tamanhos.

- Não acredito que você nunca viu isso.

- Nunca.

- Malfoy não tá com nada... - Harry disse, calmamente, mesmo já estando completamente excitado. – Você enfia bolinha por bolinha, começando da pequena até a maior, deixando essa alça de fora, e depois que estiverem todas lá dentro, puxa de uma vez. É muito gostoso.

- Aposto que sim. – Ron ofegou.

- Especialmente se você estiver recebendo um oral na hora que puxar.

- Posso imaginar... – Ron murmurou. – Escuta, Harry... – disse, mais vermelho do que nunca. – Você já usou todos esses brinquedos?

- Já.

- Sempre?

- Não, não. Às vezes... Só para esquentar as coisas... – corou.

- Sei...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Ron perguntou, deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

Harry estava se servindo de uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Umas duas horas.

- Só isso?

- Só.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mas Snape é velho! – Ron exclamou.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Ele é muito mais flexível do que muitos dos caras com quem já dormi. – Harry disse, com certo desdém. – E se você nunca viu a maior parte daqueles brinquedos, devo dizer que, mesmo com a nossa idade, aposto que Malfoy é meio paradão.

- Ele não é paradão! – Ron reclamou. – Ele só não precisa de brinquedos para me fazer gozar!

- Sei...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Escuta, Ron... – Harry falou, sentando no tapete, na frente do outro. – Estamos aqui há três horas, estamos entediados, excitados e ainda falta muito tempo para nos tirarem daqui.

- Sim.

- Então, vamos tirar proveito desse tempo?

- Fazendo o quê? – Ron perguntou. – Não há nada para se fazer aqui, a não ser... ahhh. – Finalmente, havia entendido. – Mas você vai ter que me mostrar como aqueles brinquedos funcionam _na prática_.

- Pode deixar. – Harry disse, desabotoando as calças do amigo. – Sabe como é, né? A _prática_ leva à perfeição... Uau! Você realmente cresceu bastante. Quando éramos adolescentes, _ele_ – disse, apontando para o pênis de Ron – não era assim.

- Você mesmo disse... A prática leva à perfeição. – Ron falou, antes de deitar no tapete, puxando Harry para si.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Draco piscou enquanto ainda se livrava da sensação desconfortável de quem se locomove por chave de portal. Quando ela enfim se esvaiu por completo, o loiro começou a andar pelo quarto notando cada pequeno detalhe, na busca por alguma armadilha. Ele adoraria ter algum motivo, qualquer que fosse para tomar até o último nuque do cofre dos cunhados encrenqueiros.

A um primeiro olhar atento, Draco não encontrara nada, absolutamente nada de diferente ou demais no quarto. Embora estivesse quase surpreso com o requinte do ambiente. Os gêmeos ainda eram irmãos do seu namorado E Weasleys, no fim das contas.

Não havia muita coisa no quarto, é verdade. Era a cama de dossel 'double king size', uma pequena cômoda, e um conjunto de mesa com um par de cadeiras. A mobília seria quase austera se a cama não estivesse forrada com os mais finos lençóis de algodão em um tom leve de champanhado, e as cortinas de um tecido incrivelmente fino num tom de dourado fosco, contrastando com a madeira escura.

Se num segundo olhar, a até então cômoda, não se mostrasse na verdade um invólucro para manter o que quer que fosse numa temperatura mais baixa que a ambiente. Se não contivesse um balde de gelo com champagne, um pote com morangos e um vidro de calda de chocolate. Clássico. Desse modo, Draco se via obrigado a concordar com o padrinho, quando este uma vez dissera que Fred e George eram engenhosos.

O luxo ainda gritava nos entalhes da mesa e no estofado das cadeiras. Aliás, o quarto inteiro gritava isso, luxo, riqueza e o despojo deles. Até no próprio champagne gelado. Sim, ele olhara a marca. Por mais que para ele não fosse sair da rotina. O quarto lhe trazia-lhe lembranças dos inúmeros quartos da mansão da família.

Enquanto tirava as vestes e ficava com o jeans e uma camiseta, a recordação amarga do fim de semana em que levara o Weasel para a mansão veio. E ele amaldiçoou os cunhados uma vez mais. O ruivo alegara que aquele luxo não condizia com ele, que lhe sufocava, tirando todo o seu tesão. Ou seja, gastara galeões e galeões para não ter sexo.

A única porta no ambiente, Draco supôs que daria num corredor do motel. Supôs errado, como veio a descobrir logo em seguida. A porta dava entrada a um banheiro, fazendo do quarto, uma suíte. A banheira, parecia ter sido esculpida do chão, já que o mármore dela se confundia com o do próprio piso. Seu tamanho e as inúmeras torneiras recordavam de longe o banheiro dos monitores da escola, deixada a poucos anos para trás.

O restante do banheiro seguia os mesmos moldes – mármore e ouro. Embora o grande destaque mesmo fosse para a banheira. Enquanto ainda a olhava, um sorriso de quem planeja algo se formou no seu rosto. Afinal, talvez os galeões não fossem desperdiçados tão em vão assim.

Um pequeno barulho nos aposentos informou ao loiro que sua companhia para as 24 horas de sexo fora da rotina havia chegado. Voltou ao quarto em passos largos, contente demais consigo mesmo para reparar quem havia acabado de chegar. Só foi se dar conta que a pessoa que havia acabado de abraçar por trás não atendia pelo apelido de Weasel, que o pescoço que acabara de plantar um beijo não possuía as sardas que ele gostava de 'perseguir', quando era tarde demais.

Foi com uma rapidez incrível que soltara a pessoa que tão voluntariamente agarrara, deixando que ela se virasse para encará-lo com dois olhos âmbar, enquanto a última sílaba do apelido do namorado morria nos seus lábios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus ainda se sentia atordoado após ser abraçado de forma tão envolvente e possuidora por braços que não os de Sirius. E ainda mais após ter sentido um arrepio percorrer a espinha com o selinho na nuca, coisa rara de Pad fazer. Mas se sentiu incomodado ao ver que, as íris azuis acinzentadas que encarava não eram as do amante. Pertenciam à um Malfoy.

De certa forma, o garoto que já não era a mesma criança que uma vez ele ensinara, ainda mantinha a pose ereta e aristocrática de antes. Mesmo após todo o turbilhão que passara durante a guerra. E como ele tinha que reconhecer, de certa forma, era a mesma pose que ele gostava de ver em Sirius. Embora nele, viesse junto com a atitude rebelde, de rejeitar tudo o que possuía pelo sangue dos Black.

Por fim, se deu conta que estava ainda no mesmo lugar que chegara, e provavelmente com uma cara de pasmo. Embora a pasmacidade se espalhasse na face de Draco. Mexeu-se ainda desconfortável, embora sem retirar seu olhar do outro, quando lhe chamou à realidade:

-Draco? – Mordeu a língua pra não perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas lembrou-se que estava num motel, e bem, dos gêmeos Weasley. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou Sirius lhe convencer a ir. Na verdade sabia, mas preferia não lembrar para não se repreender mais ainda.

O loiro finalmente saiu do seu estupor e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, chamando-o pelo nome. Trabalharam juntos durante a guerra, depois do choque da morte de Dumbledore. E ele passara a considerar o loiro por ter simplesmente sobrevivido ao ter todo o seu mundo, todas as suas crenças desmoronarem, quando ainda era uma criança. O sacrifício de Albus não fora em vão. Embora não só a pose tenha permanecido desde a infância de Draco.

Reassumindo seu ar esnobe e senhor de si, Draco andou em volta do quarto até se sentar em uma das cadeiras que acompanhavam a mesinha. Com uma pose quase displicente, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ele continuou a falar com o ex-Professor:

- Creio que ambos não esperávamos ver um ao outro por aqui. Não? Mas em se tratando dos gêmeos, eu já deveria saber... Pode se esperar tudo.

Remus ainda gostaria de dar uma olhada no quarto, afinal parecia conter o conforto, embora não fosse nada assim. Era muito Grimauld Place para Sirius, embora não tivesse nem o verde, nem cobras e nada sombrio e triste no lugar. E observando a figura da sua companhia, ela simplesmente parecia pertencer a lugares assim. O que fugia completamente da proposta inicial dos gêmeos de fugir da rotina, mas, sabia que eles não gostavam do cunhado. E Draco não era tão fácil assim quando não o queria ser. Sentando-se na outra cadeira, enquanto espiava o que conseguia com o rabo dos olhos respondeu ao loiro:

- De fato. Você em razão em ambas as partes. Quanto aos gêmeos, e à companhia inesperada. – Não que seja desagradável, é claro, a companhia. – Remus se viu acrescentando apressado ao final da frase, com receio de ter soado grosseiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco sorriu ao ver Lupin tentar corrigir o que achara ter dado brecha pra alguma grosseria, embora tivesse entendido perfeitamente o sentido sem o adicional. E notando o professor mais uma vez, viu que ele espiava o quarto, tentando conferir tudo. Já que não havia nenhuma saída do quarto, ao menos tornar agradável a estada necessária ali era essencial. Levantando-se novamente estendeu a mão à Remus, a guisa de convite:

-Que péssimo anfitrião me tornei, Remus. Deixe-me corrigir o lapso e lhe mostrar o aposento.

Recolhendo a mão, o loiro começou a se movimentar pelo quarto.

-Isso aqui eu achei particularmente interessante. Parece uma simples cômoda a um primeiro olhar. Mas invés de ter que usar um feitiço para resfriar, acaba já mantendo as coisas meio geladas, olhe. – terminou abrindo a porta e mostrando o conteúdo da 'cômoda' – champagne, chocolate e morangos.

Remus colocou uma mão dentro do invólucro, como se fosse pegar alguma coisa, mas com a intenção de checar a temperatura dentro do invólucro. Ficou intrigado ao ver que, estava na temperatura ambiente. Fresca talvez, mas não gelada. Mas ao tocar a garrafa de champagne e o vidro da calda, notou que estes estavam frios. Pegou um morango para tirar a prova dos nove. E ao mordê-lo, comprovou que Draco estava certo. Ele não notou o loiro morder os lábios ante a vista tentadora ao fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor do morango.

Com um meneio de cabeça ele simplesmente prosseguiu, não perguntando a opinião do lobisomem sobre a cômoda, ou sobre os morangos.

- E atrás da porta... Um banheiro, ou uma banheira na verdade. Já que é o que mais chama atenção, mesmo – O sonserino e ex-espião para o lado da luz terminou abrindo a porta e deixando a mostra a banheira. Vendo o olhar saudoso de Lupin acrescentou – Lembra a banheira de Hogwarts não lembra? Do banheiro do monitores? Mas não cheguei a testar as torneiras ainda. Foi quando você chegou. – Largando a porta e abrindo a torneira mais próxima de si, ele deixou-se prestar atenção às bolhas peroladas um instante antes de voltar a fechar a torneira.

Não precisou chamar Lupin de volta ao quarto, ele continuava no batente da porta. Mas quando foi passar pela porta, Remus não se movera, fazendo com que roçassem um no outro. Foi com a voz um pouco mais rouca que acrescentou:

-Vamos, ainda tenho que checar a cama, antes de aproveitar minhas 23 horas restantes fora da rotina, _Draco._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Ao se recuperar dos efeitos da chave de portal, Severus olhou em volta, reparando no quarto. A melhor palavra para definir o que ele sentia era decepção. Não havia absolutamente nada de mais no ambiente. A menos, é claro, que ele tivesse alguma tendência para ser um daqueles monges trouxas. O que, definitivamente, ele não tinha.

Havia uma cama, uma mesinha de canto, tapete, lareira. Só. Deu um suspiro irritado. Se aquela era a idéia de um motel de luxo, teria que retirar todos os poucos elogios que fizera aos gêmeos. Sobre a mesinha, havia uma garrafa e dois copos. Tinha quase certeza que era Uísque de Fogo. Suspeitas confirmadas. Um quase sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao provar o líquido âmbar. A bebida, pelo menos, era de qualidade. As coisas ficariam ainda melhores com a chegada de Harry.

Virou-se e finalmente reparou numa porta a esquerda da cama. Severus tinha quase certeza que ela não estava ali antes. Pegou a garrafa e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a sem dificuldades e, ao reparar o interior do outro aposento, sorriu. Agora, compreendia a expressão no rosto do Weasley.

Severus não tinha a menor idéia do que era aquele ambiente. Parecia uma mistura de banheiro, cachoeira e praia. Bom, isso considerando as bolhas de espuma que enchiam a água, as quedas d' água ao invés de paredes e a pequena ilha bem no meio da piscina natural. Caminhou, contornado a água, até uma parte oculta por pedras. Descobriu o que parecia ser uma caverna. Uma grande caverna com uma cama enorme no fundo. Ou o que ele achava que era o fundo, pois parecia haver outra passagem. Pensou em explorar o lugar, mas um grito de alegria e o som de água espirrando atraíram sua atenção. Talvez, só talvez, o lugar não fosse tão mal assim.

Saiu da caverna e viu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não reparou muito nelas, mais atento à única parte de Harry visível na água: a cabeleireira negra. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto enquanto se despia rapidamente. Cuidadosa e silenciosamente, entrou na água, procurando aproximar-se do outro sem que ele percebesse. Nadou até ele, alcançando-o na metade do caminho até a ilhota, onde havia uma grande concentração de bolhas de sabão.

Esticou o braço para puxar o outro e foi surpreendido ao perceber que Harry estava bem mais próximo que Severus imaginava. O beijo foi longo, excitante, sensual. E estranhamente diferente. Assim como o corpo que encostou ao seu. E a voz que soou indignada quando se separaram:

- Mas que merda...

Todas as azarações e mais algumas passaram pela mente de Severus. Aqueles gêmeos iam pagar caro pela brincadeira. Afastou-se e observou Black quase se afogar e se recuperar em seguida. Sequer pensou em ajudá-lo e nadou tranqüilamente para a margem. Morrer afogado até seria honroso, considerando o que Harry poderia fazer se descobrisse que Severus andou beijando o padrinho dele. Acidentalmente, é claro.

Observou Black sair da água, raiva e indignação visíveis no rosto dele.

- O que você está fazendo no **meu** quarto?

Severus respondeu, mas continuou observando ao redor:

- Eu não estou no **seu quarto**, Black. Pode ter certeza que eu jamais escolheria isso voluntariamente. Mas parece que nossos 'anfitriões' acharam engraçado nos colocar juntos aqui.

Black abriu e fechou a boca, mas resolveu não dizer nada e afastar-se, pisando duro. Para voltar mais rápido que Severus poderia desejar.

- Onde você escondeu minhas roupas, Snivellus?

Severus contou até dez, repassando mais algumas maldições. Dessa vez, para Sirius.

- Se você não notou, Black, eu também não estou exatamente vestido, não é? – Notou com satisfação o ar de desconforto do outro. – Eu não tenho a hábito infantil de esconder as roupas de Harry. E deixei as minhas perto da porta. Se você observar bem, verá que a porta também sumiu.

Black virou-se na direção onde, tinham certeza, a porta deveria estar.

- Mas isso não é possível. Só pode ser pesadelo. Ou uma brincadeira do Moony para eu não reclamar mais de nossa casa. Só pode ser isso...

Severus simplesmente parou de prestar atenção e foi em direção à caverna, ver se localizava algo para vestir. Black foi para o lado contrário.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius caminhou apressado em direção a umas estranhas árvores, ainda resmungando. Não podia acreditar na fria em que se metera. Remus ia matá-lo. E seria doloroso. Infinitamente doloroso. Um arrepio, sem qualquer relação ao frio, percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar o olhar furioso do namorado se sonhasse que ele beijou o Seboso. E que ambos estavam nus. Procurou afastar a imagem e arrumar uma maneira de sair dali.

Descobriu um tipo de cabana atrás das árvores. Era toda aberta e de madeira. Aproximou-se, lentamente, não acreditando nos próprios olhos. Havia apenas um sofá grande e confortável ocupando toda uma parede. E muitos brinquedos espalhados por todo o aposento. Sua boca secou ao imaginar tudo que Remus e ele poderiam fazer com todos os brinquedinhos dali. Mas uma sensação de puro desgosto afastou suas fantasias para bem longe. Ao invés de Moony, estava preso ali com o Sebosão. Era demais para ele.

Deixou-se cair no sofá, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Foi chamado de volta dos planos mirabolantes de fuga pela chegada de Snape. Nem tentou conter o som de desgosto ao notá-lo ainda nu.

- Encontrou alguma coisa interessante?

Se Sirius não estivesse tão preocupado em como sair dali, poderia ter respondido aquilo como o Seboso merecia ouvir, mas disse simplesmente:

- Nada. E você?

Snape encaminhou-se até um dos armários e Sirius viu-o erguer uma sobrancelha ao pegar uma algema.

- Você precisa ampliar seus horizontes, Black.

Aquilo era realmente o fundo do poço! Snape realmente achava que poderia ensiná-lo algo sobre sexo? Sirius deu um sorrisinho debochado e respondeu:

- Qualé, Snape. Você provavelmente nem tinha vida sexual antes de sair com Harry.

- Seu afilhado – Snape fez bastante questão de frisar a última palavra. – não costuma reclamar.

Sirius sentiu a velha indignação fervendo nele. Nunca aceitara aquele relacionamento e, se não fosse pelo falatório do Remus e – tinha de admitir a contragosto – a visível felicidade de Harry, já teria dado um jeito no Seboso há tempos. Mas, talvez, se azarasse ele só um pouquinho, nenhum dos outros dois reclamasse.

- Como se ele tivesse algum parâmetro para isso. – Sirius não queria discutir a vida sexual do afilhado, mas não resistiu em provocar.

Notou, satisfeito, Snape contrair o maxilar. _Touché_. Mas o sorrisinho dele não foi nada tranqüilizador para Sirius.

- Se preferir, pode perguntar a Remus...

Sirius levantou-se.

- Como é que é? – Ia quebrar a cara dele, se Snape estivesse dizendo o que Sirius pensava que ele insinuava.

- Ora, por favor, Black. Você não acha realmente que Remus passou todos esses anos sozinho, não é?

Sirius partiu para cima do outro. Acertou um murro certeiro em Snape, que revidou. Logo, os dois estavam embolados no chão, como dois adolescentes, trocando sopapos e pontapés. Depois de um tempo, caíram lado a lado, exaustos.

- Acho que estou velho demais pra isso. – Sirius gemeu baixinho, sentindo uma dor do lado esquerdo.

Snape também gemeu e resmungou qualquer coisa. Sirius virou-se para encará-lo e só então percebeu o constrangedor da situação: os dois estavam nus e ofegantes, lado a lado. Nunquinha na vida conseguiria explicar a Remus, se ele aparecesse naquele momento, que estiveram apenas discutindo até agora. A lembrança de Remus fez Sirius suspirar e Snape o encarar, a expressão indagativa.

- Não entendo. Como pode estar tão tranqüilo nessa situação?

Snape balançou a cabeça levemente ao responder:

- Acho que brigar como um trouxa não me enquadra na categoria de tranqüilo, Black. Só não estou tão desesperado quanto você.

Sirius voltou a deitar, encarando o teto da cabana.

- Claro, você não conhece Moony. Ele só tem cara de bonzinho. Se ele sentir o cheiro de outra pessoa em mim – Sirius estremeceu levemente. – não quero nem pensar o que ele faria.

Snape riu baixinho.

- Você está com medo da reação de Remus? Não aconteceu nada, Black. Além disso, eu moro com seu afilhado. Acho que isso te dá um voto de confiança, não é?

Sirius não tinha certeza nenhuma daquilo. Remus podia ser irracional quando queria. E com a proximidade da Lua então...

- Engraçado, você dizer isso. Não te preocupa saber que Harry pode estar em algum outro quarto, preso com alguém?

Snape respondeu, tranqüilamente:

- É uma inauguração fechada. Não têm desconhecidos aqui. Além disso, não me preocupo se ele estiver com Remus.

Foi à vez de Sirius rir.

- Não sei, não. Remus só tem cara de bonzinho, já disse. Ele consegue ser pior que eu.

Snape apoiou-se no cotovelo, uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- Pensei que a idéia era tranqüilizar e não preocupar ainda mais. Muito obrigado, Black.

- Quem sabe assim você não me ajuda a sair daqui?

Snape o encarou.

- Não acho que consigamos sair antes do prazo estipulado pelos gêmeos. 24 horas.

Sirius deu um gemido quase de dor. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Snape começou a levantar-se.

- Onde vai?

- Pra caverna. Acho que prefere passar o resto das horas aqui, não é?

Sirius observou o outro se afastar e seus olhos pousaram sobre uma venda de seda negra. Remus nunca acreditaria que ele ficou preso com Snape e não resolveu o pequeno problema de 'tesão mal resolvido' dos dois, como Moony gostava tanto de dizer. Sem pensar, disse:

- Medo de ficar sozinho comigo?

Snape estava de costas e Sirius pode apreciar a 'vista' tranqüilamente.

- Ora, não me faça rir, Black. Por que eu teria medo de você? Aposto que não sabe para que serve um terço das coisas que temos aqui...

Sirius sorriu, sacana.

- Aceito. Apostas podem ser bastante instrutivas.

Snape virou-se, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- E onde foi parar todo o medo do Remus?

Sirius levantou-se e deu de ombros.

- Pra alguma coisa toda essa espuma deve servir, né? Pelo menos para despistar o seu cheiro...

- E por onde começamos?

Sirius sorriu, malicioso e pegou a seda negra entre os dedos.

- Que tal brincarmos de cobra cega?

- Pode ser. – Snape aproximou-se. – E ainda temos a caverna, a ilha, a piscina...

Antes de se beijarem, Sirius ainda pensou que talvez o tempo fosse curto. E não percebeu um vira-tempo balançando discretamente ao lado da entrada. Ainda...

Continua...


	5. epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sirius foi o primeiro a aparecer na recepção. Um sorridente George o recepcionou:

- E ai, Cachorrão? Aventura suficiente para você?

Sirius apenas assentiu, e George estranhou o silêncio do outro.

- Algo errado com o quarto?

Sirius negou e permaneceu em silêncio, já caminhando para a saída.

- Devo supor que tem interesse em fazer uma reserva então? Para o próximo mês? – A única resposta foi o som da porta da frente se fechando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fred observou o licantropo entrar no saguão mais pelado que vestido, reparando nas marcas de chupão pelo corpo dele. _"Pelo visto, Sirius gosta bastante de morder..." _Fred pensou enquanto reparava na bunda dele. _"Interessante..."_

- Professor, será que você estaria...Professor? Lupin? Remus? – tentou, desesperado.

Mas fora completamente ignorado e só pode observar o outro saindo, ainda ajeitando a roupa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George estava estranhando a demora do outro cliente quando Malfoy finalmente apareceu. Sim, já tinha visto muitas coisas na vida, mas um Malfoy tão desalinhado era algo novo para ele. Apesar da pose esnobe, o cabelo desalinhado e a roupa amarrotada, as marcas de dentadas e chupões eram mais que visíveis a olho nu. George riu internamente. Pelo visto, seu irmãozinho era adepto de um sexo selvagem.

- Reserva...

Foi interrompido pelo olhar e pela voz arrogante de Malfoy:

- Nem pense que eu volto nessa espelunca.

E saiu cheio de atitude. George sorriu. Apostava que não demorava a ver seu 'cunhadinho' ali. E garantiria que, na próxima vez, tivesse muitas aranhas pelo quarto. Sorriu e assoviou, todo contente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fred ainda estava com de queixo caído quando seu irmãozinho entrou na recepção. Exibia um ar tão satisfeito e um sorriso tão bobo que Fred resolveu provocar:

- E ai, Roniquinho? Quer abrir um crédito para fazer uma reserva para o próximo mês?

Ron não respondeu, apenas aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. _"Cara, Malfoy deve ser realmente muito bom de cama para ter esse efeito",_ pensou, vendo o irmão sair: Ron exibia uma expressão abobada e as vestes ao contrário.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Harry! – exclamou George ao ver o sorriso embaraçado do outro. – Gostou da experiência? Que tal fazer uma reserva?

- Er... Olha só a hora – ele disse, enrubescendo enquanto andava até a entrada. - Adeus, Fred! – falou, trocando os nomes, e o som da porta o seguiu.

E o de aparatação na sala contígua. Deixando um Weasley abismado atrás dele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron mal saíra, e Snape entrou impecável e com a expressão azeda de sempre. Fred escondeu o sorriso. _"Pode estar com a cara azeda, mas o cabelo estava limpinho, limpinho"._

- Gostaria de fazer reservas?

Fred recebeu um olhar ameaçador do ex-professor. Não resistiu e perguntou:

- Temos a linha completa de xampu à venda na lojinha ao lado.

A única resposta que recebeu foi o esvoaçar da capa do outro bruxo ao deixar a recepção do hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meia hora depois, Fred e George encontraram-se na recepção.

- Não posso acreditar.

- Nunca falhamos antes. – continuou Fred. – Serão os brinquedos...

- Ou feitiços afrodisíacos...

- Ou o champanhe? – Fred concluiu e encararam-se confusos.

- Não sei, a verdade é que nenhum deles fez uma nova reserva.

Suspiraram desanimados.

- Vamos ter que reavaliar os quartos. Isso é inadmissível.

-Certo, irmão. Vamos testar um por um. - Fred disse decidido e já exibindo o sorriso sacana. Mal a plaquinha de 'fechado pra balanço' apareceu na porta, seis corujas diferentes invadiram o hotel.

Cada um pegou um pergaminho e sorriu. Fred começou a ler:

- Reserva para daqui um mês. Harry.

- Sirius.

- Ron.

- Snape.

- Malfoy.

- Remus. – George continuou. - Só pedem que não sejam os mesmos quartos. - Sorriu.- Precisamos garantir a satisfação dos clientes. Vamos aos testes.

- Sim, o cliente tem sempre razão. Por favor. - Fred fez um gesto indicando uma chave de portal para George.

- Depois de você, irmão.

Ambos seguraram a chave ao mesmo tempo. E a plaquinha passou muitas horas pendurada na porta.

**FIM**


End file.
